


【锤基】Karma Police

by itspumpkin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, First Time, M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspumpkin/pseuds/itspumpkin
Summary: 一个关于弟弟对哥哥陷入crush后哥哥一再纵容故事，剧情无关紧要，主要为了打炮。





	【锤基】Karma Police

Karma Police  
一  
这是Loki10岁以后第一次枕在Thor腿上。  
他们有多久没有过这么亲昵的时刻了，Loki记不清，即便他们做过无数次爱。  
他们刚刚来了一发，对Thor来说这是值得纪念的一次，因为他的养兄弟终于肯乖乖躺下，就像现在这样，眯着眼小憩，在他触手可及的范围里，伸手就能摸到Loki些许凌乱的黑发。  
Loki睡着了，看起来很累。Thor想，他刚刚是不是有些太大力了。他们太熟悉彼此的身体了，第一次做爱时Loki甚至才17岁。  
17岁的某个下午， Fandra梗着脖子跟Loki说自己破了处男之身的经历，嘴上三句真两句假地添油加醋，殊不知Loki此刻脸上的酡红和局促是因为脑中早已飞向宇宙另一端的遐想。  
回到家他把自己反锁在房间内的独立卫生间里，拧下花洒头研究怎么给自己灌肠，这可不是什么能随便与人分享的感觉，从这天起他多了无数个难以启齿的秘密。他在心里骂自己是傻逼，但让自己变成傻逼的罪魁祸首，是那个估计还没回家的哥哥。  
Loki把自己裹在被子里，下半身什么也没穿。他大概硬了将近半小时了，低下眼就能看到毯子被撑起一个帐篷的形状，但他现在不能撸管。一刻钟前Thor敲开过他的房门，他夹着腿装睡，哥哥看了眼便回房间去了。  
Loki和Thor向来是没有外人想象的亲近的。尽管Thor从不因为自己是养兄弟就有什么区别对待，他们只是聊不到一起去而已。Thor比他大几岁，身高长到了190，尽管Loki对自己的身高很自信，但还是比他的哥哥矮了一点点。当然更大的差距在身体上，他哥哥壮得都当橄榄球队的四分卫了。  
“你现在练得可真壮啊，哥哥。 ”Loki这么评价过，脸上带着恰到好处的笑意。  
Thor十分得意，仰着眉毛弯起胳膊冲他比了个象征力量的姿势。Thor向来是喜欢Loki夸赞自己的，但这种“弟弟很崇拜我”的错觉，能让他泛滥到不行，尽管Loki只是偶尔倒一瓢水。他永远不会知道Loki在心里骂了他十句cunt，就在他比着力量臂时。  
他的哥哥永远是个除了肌肉和皮囊没有任何可取之处的傻逼，他甚至能想到21岁后哥哥举着一扎啤酒跟那些傻逼朋友相谈甚欢的场景，仿佛给他一身橄榄球护具他就能随时上场。  
傻逼到冒泡了，Loki想，他永远无法和Thor有什么兄弟间的促膝长谈，保持这样看似亲切的兄弟关系怕是极致。  
但就是这样不远不近的关系，Loki也即将打破了。  
不知道是除了皮囊脑袋空空的哥哥更傻逼，还是迷恋这具皮囊到打手枪都想着他蓝眼睛的自己更傻逼。  
Fuck.  
他像个被包养的小男孩，忍着勃起算着Thor洗完澡的时间，枕头闷在脸上。他甚至没法闭眼，一下下感受着睫毛扫过枕头的触感，和下身的充血，以及自己要跳出喉咙的心跳。  
忍不了了。  
Loki弯腰捡起一边的运动短裤套上，家居T恤将将盖住自己下身的尴尬，他甚至没想好，脑袋一片空白，身体却先行一步穿过客厅打开对门哥哥的房间门。  
Thor是不锁门的，但Loki这样径直闯入也是没有过的。  
他的哥哥刚洗完澡，正趴在床上拿出耳机准备戴上。  
很好，时间刚刚好，Loki想。  
“Loki，有什么事吗？”Thor扭头问，有些惊讶。  
Loki径直爬上床，一屁股坐住Thor的双腿，抓过床头柜上的领带便把Thor的手绑在床头的栏杆上。谢天谢地昨天Frigga教他系领带，Thor显然忘了收拾。事后Loki回想起来，要是那一刻没有那条领带，等他捡起搭在椅子上的衣物拿来用时，早就什么事都干不成了。  
Thor显然一头雾水，手腕吃着力：“Loki？！”  
Loki自顾自扒开他睡裤的松紧带，随手往下拉了拉裤腰带，右手便急冲冲伸进去掏他哥哥的家伙。Loki在手淫时幻想过Thor的下半身，在春梦里他哥哥的亲兄弟长得不错，其实成年后他再没见过哥哥的裸体，他们就是这样的亲切兄弟。  
现在Thor肤粉色的阴茎就捏在他手上，带着刚洗完澡的温度，青筋因为热水的关系变得明显，他一只手抓不太过来。  
Perfect，Loki在心里尖叫出声。  
“Shut up！”他冲自己疯狂扭动手腕企图摆脱束缚嘴上喋喋不休并有说脏话趋势的哥哥吼道。这差不多是Loki从出生以来对哥哥最粗鲁的一次了，他终于暂时揭下了这层兄友弟恭的面具。  
他低头含住Thor的下身，一种奇怪的感觉。口腔的柔软能精确感觉到Thor的神经，冠状沟，柱身上的每一处褶皱，他几乎立马吸了吸嘴，把多余的空气挤压出去。他能感觉到Thor瞬间变僵硬的身体，大腿崩得笔直，腿毛甚至蹭到了Loki脸上。酥酥麻麻的毛发触觉愈发刺激了他的动作，他左手摁在了Thor肚子上，惹得Thor一阵倒吸气，右手顺势抵在了Thor的囊袋下揉捏。  
他清楚听到了Thor的低吟，断断续续，他有些后悔没蒙上Thor的眼睛，他不清楚自己现在是幅什么模样，也许在Thor眼里是个彻头彻尾的疯子，舔着哥哥的鸡巴兴奋不已。他也不敢抬头看Thor的表情，无法想象他们眼神触碰的那一刻。  
他只是低着头，让Thor的阴茎更多地进入自己的口腔，甚至抵到了喉头，他确定Thor感觉到了，因为他又一次收缩起肚子。Loki其实不大好受，几次都想干呕，但随着他进出的动作，Thor的阴茎逐渐充血，Loki加快了手上套弄的频率，顺着囊袋摸到Thor的耻骨上。  
Loki无暇脱掉彼此的衣服，甚至哥哥的运动裤都只褪了一半，柔软的布料摩擦着他裸露在外的大腿内侧，惹得他不由自主地夹腿，两人的腿因为这样的动作更加亲密，他撑起胳膊分腿跪在Thor的身侧，扒掉自己的运动短裤，便朝着Thor充血的柱身一点点坐下去。  
很疼。Loki的额头和脊背几乎立马就冒汗了，他不由梗着脖子忍耐，Thor显然也不好受，牙齿间发出“嘶”的抽气声，手腕挣脱领带的意图也愈发强烈。Loki见状立刻附下身子，一口咬在了哥哥的颈肩处。  
他没有用力，但也足够啃出个痕迹来。他吃痛得有些软下来，蹭在Thor的家居服上，他伸手掀掉了Thor的衣服，自己的阴茎便蹭在他的腹肌上，下半身的动作也没闲着，怼着Thor的阴茎往自己后穴艰难塞去。  
真的很疼，他在心里骂了几句脏话，再加上刚才在浴室里的准备工作带来的羞耻感，一定要加倍还回来才行，Loki在心里盘算着，嘴角顺势游移到Thor的脖子上。他瞬间感觉到Thor立起的鸡皮疙瘩，又在Loki的一阵胡闹后平复下去，Thor整个脖子都泛起了红色。  
Loki还是亲了Thor的脸一下，虽然只是恰巧蹭到了他的下颚。Thor天生胡子很重，已经到了每天都要刮的程度了，Loki能闻到他须后水的味道，他很喜欢那股味道。他瞥见Thor皱着眉的眼神一暗，不禁轻笑出声。  
就这样吧，做一次不可理喻的疯子弟弟。  
他的后穴已经完全吞进了Thor的阴茎，尽管疼到他出了一脊背虚汗，他扶着自己半软的阴茎撸动起来，左手又按住Thor的一边大腿以防他乱动。他盯着Thor好看的腹肌，手里的小兄弟没几下就精神了。  
“Loki……？”Thor试探性地说道，换来Loki猛然一下不耐烦的收缩夹紧。Thor喉间的话语只能化成一声叫床，他的弟弟此刻根本蛮不讲理。  
Loki尝试动了几下，只有疼的感觉。其实他不懂怎么动。Loki所有的认知来源于房间电脑里唯一的两部成人片，他像个菜鸟厨师，揣摩着顾客的口味，尽管他自己就是那个顾客。  
Loki偷瞄了Thor一眼，他正皱着眉仰着脸，一句脏话浅浅挤出唇缝间。他顾不了那么多了，从他第一次梦遗开始，哥哥就是他的全部性幻想，他的腹肌，金发蓝眼睛，强壮的胳膊，裤衩里的二两肉，随着运动而绷紧的小腿肌肉，还有白袜子。  
Loki喜欢他的白袜子，他曾梦着Thor的白袜子给自己打手枪，一闭眼全是Thor被白袜子包裹的脚踝，脚底摩挲着自己的小腿，布料略微粗擦的质感摩擦着他的肌理，他舒服地曲起膝盖。  
现在他两手握着Thor的脚踝保持平衡，又试着挺了挺胯。他听到Thor发出一声抑制不住的闷哼，便加大力度往下坐，逐渐加快了速度。  
他也想发出呻吟，但他必须忍住。他咬着自己的下唇又研磨了几下屁股，这阵动作换来了Thor的低吼，他毫无章法，也不懂节奏，此时Thor却加紧送了送胯，惹得Loki一阵呻吟从齿间钻出。  
Loki觉得自己就是个不要脸的婊子，但他快爱死这种感觉了。他能感觉到Thor的阴茎在自己身体里跳动，随着自己屁股的挺动进出，他满意地舒了口气。  
Thor大概是个处男，Loki猜，他像是那种破了处之后会拍着自己肩膀鼓吹弟弟要加油的人，但目前为止还没有过。眼下他快要到了，Thor也随着他起伏的动作又是一阵低吼，Loki猜他要射了。  
他便坐起身来调整姿势，又坐回了Thor腿上，附下身子再次把哥哥的阴茎含进嘴里，一只手扶住自己的，开始快节奏地上下撸动。  
他射在了哥哥大腿间，突然有些不好意思，但顾不得那么多了。Thor在他的口腔离开阴茎的那一刻就立马射了出来，蹭到了他的脸上，Thor明显是察觉到了有意躲开，他却毫不在意地伸出舌头舔进嘴里。  
刚射完两人都很喘，主导全过程的Loki甚至累得想栽在床上，但他不能。他必须趁Thor还在恢复呼吸节奏的时候就解开领带逃出去。  
他这么做了，用逃跑的姿势，刚射完精腿肚子软得一塌糊涂，他差点跪倒在Thor房间门边。  
他破处了，17岁，在他哥哥卧室的床上。

二  
Thor陷入了长久的尴尬。  
他不再跟Loki主动找话说，虽然之前这样的次数也不算多，但他更多选择躲开会直面Loki的场合，比如很少逗留在客厅里，从冰箱里拿了食物就闷头带回房间里。  
还有这该死的他的房间，一躺上床他就会回想起被弟弟用领带绑在床头的场景，他甚至连弟弟的屁股都没能摸到，就像根人形按摩棒一样完成了人生的第一场性爱。

逃避和表面上的风平浪静在一个早晨被打破。  
Thor起晚了，匆匆忙忙往嘴里塞着三明治，边调整背包边拿起桌上的橙汁往嘴里灌。  
“我想那是我的杯子，brother。”洛基说。  
Thor瞬间陷入了慌乱：“对……对不起，我……”事实上喝一口弟弟的橙汁根本不算什么，但他只觉手都没地方放了。  
“Don’t mind.”Loki大方地耸耸肩。  
Loki忍着笑意，别有深意地看着哥哥离去的后背，翠绿的眼珠子幽幽地转。

晚餐时Loki照常坐在Thor对面的位置上，今天Ordin和Frigga决定在饭后出门读过难得的二人时光，这也意味着兄弟俩有了独处的机会。  
Loki在桌子底下偷偷把脚伸向了Thor的两腿中间，Thor一个激灵抖掉了手中的叉子，引来全家的目光。他抱歉地向父母示意。  
“你最近有些心不在焉，Thor，是不是遇到什么事了？”Frigga最先察觉出大儿子的不对劲。  
“……没什么，妈妈。”天啊这天大的秘密要是让Frigga知道了，Thor想都不敢想。  
Loki看上去没有丝毫异常，往嘴里送甜点的姿势依然优雅如往常，但Thor分明在他脸上看到了一丝明媚。果不其然他的牛仔裤下三两下便鼓起。他皱着眉头想，也许是时候和弟弟坐下来好好谈谈这个话题了，就像每对兄弟应该做的那样。

当Loki拿着把老式刮刀跪在Thor身下时，Thor几乎瞬间被这幅场景吓软了。  
即便他实在捉摸不清Loki的行为动机，他依然开口道：“我不知道你为什么会做这些，Loki，也许你的，额，性欲，到了必须发泄的时候，但那个人不该是我。”  
Loki放下刮刀顺势坐在地毯上，他低着头，良久，他轻笑出声，“你是以为我把你当成了发泄欲望的工具吗？”  
“不……我不是这个意思……我是说……”Thor 不由地皱眉头，他不知道该如何反驳，但本能地排斥“发泄性欲”这样不合时宜的词汇。  
“不用放在心，你就当我闹着玩吧。”Loki打断Thor组织语言，淡淡地说。  
“那么……”  
“我只是觉得你该刮一下毛了，哥哥。”Loki抬眼，对上Thor的蓝眼睛，满脸都是坦然的模样，仿佛Thor才是大惊小怪的那个。  
“我可以看得更清楚，你不用紧张，这是弟弟可以做的吧。”Loki抓住了重点。  
“……”  
Loki天生就长着根银舌头，不管说什么都显得有理有据，Thor根本说不过他。他只是纵容着弟弟，笨拙地褪下牛仔裤至大腿中间，Loki略微冰凉的手指便附了上了小腹。  
Thor身体里的血液都随着Loki的触碰胡乱游移，他感到头皮发麻，这种奇妙的感觉让他着迷，他根本无法拒绝，甚至该死的舒服。难以形容的感觉。  
Thor的体毛比发色更浅，完全金色，Loki很专注，Thor看着弟弟完全看不出情绪的脸，  
他根本道不明弟弟的心思，该死的人生将近二十年里，他似乎从没真正关心过Loki的真实想法。  
这样的念头逐渐占据他的大脑，他感到无比挫败，要知道在此之前他一直认定自己是个不错的哥哥。

 

三  
Thor即将到了快上大学的年纪， Loki没有问过他对未来的打算。于是Thor只得主动说：“但愿我能顺利留在纽约。”  
“Good luck.”Loki并没有从书本里抬起头。

这样不咸不淡的生活很快又被打破，这一次彻底天翻地覆。  
那天夜里Thor带着一个长发女孩在家门口道别，他们互相寒暄了五分钟。入了秋，夜里难免有些寒意。女孩上前拢了拢Thor敞开的外套才转身离开。这一切都被趴在窗边的Loki看在眼底。  
“你和她上过床了吗？Thor.”Loki倚在窗边，毫不介意让Thor知道自己刚刚看到了一切，虽然Thor连个吻都没见着。他极力掩饰喉咙间的抖动，但还是失败了。  
“什么？啊……不，我和Jane……我们是同学……”  
“你闭嘴！我才不在乎她是谁！！！”几乎是脱口而出，Loki觉得自己傻逼极了，这句话让他听起来就像是个吃哥哥醋的小女孩。他懊悔不已，但此刻理智已然完全不受控制。  
从他第一次遗精开始，Thor的脸就出现在他的梦里。他衣柜深处藏着一件Thor的校队制服，尽管他在心里不只一次鄙夷Thor是个肌肉发达的莽夫。他在夜深人静时躲到衣柜里闻着这件制服自慰，他对着满手津液发呆。他知道适当的自慰没有坏处，但千不该万不该在脑子里幻想自己的哥哥。这还不是全部。  
他在图书馆里读到关于爱情的诗集，每个在食堂和校园情侣们擦身而过的中午，球场上穿着统一队服训练的同龄人，电视里关于情侣的广告。所有能联想到恋爱的场景，都被他按上了Thor的脸，在一个个胡思乱想的时刻转化为羞耻和恼怒，钉上自尊的耻辱柱。  
还有那些该死的戴着彩虹色假发穿过街道的骄傲游行。  
有没有人教他参加爱上自己哥哥的游行。  
这些见不得光的秘密就像裹着层厚厚的遮光窗帘，随着Loki过剩的荷尔蒙和多巴胺终于钻出他17岁的窗外世界。然而现在他全搞砸了。  
这个一身腱子肉的金发男孩也许在想着，天啊差点被自己的弟弟带上条奇怪的不归路，必须赶紧交个女朋友才行，也许他正和那个女孩打算着离开这栋到处充满变态弟弟印记的房子，有无数派对和约会迎接他们的拥抱，就像所有那些一只脚踏上成人世界的美国男孩一样。  
而他这个性格敏感阴郁的，由于父母的同情心才出现在家里的养兄弟，将被彻底甩在身后，成为一段只存在于少年时期的模糊轮廓。那一发失控的、不情愿的肉体接触，却该死的连个吻痕都没留下。  
Loki再也无法控制自己的情绪，他握着拳头不住地颤抖，眼眶通红却没有掉下眼泪。他真想一拳揍上Thor完美的脸颊，如果能连这一连串糟糕的记忆和肖想也一并消除多好。  
Thor见Loki如此支离破碎的模样，本能地先上前扶住他，他看起来糟糕极了。  
“Loki，你起码要告诉我……Jane怎么了？”Thor试探地问出口，事实上他毫无头绪。  
Loki瞪着通红的绿眼睛，一把握住了Thor的牛仔裤皮带：“她会给你口交吗？！”  
Thor企图挣脱，但下身被Loki牢牢握在手里，他张嘴想要说点什么挽救局面，但发不出声音。  
Loki褪开牛仔裤的拉链，葱白的手指灵活地勾出藏在里面由于刚才的抚摸已经半勃起的阴茎。他蹲下让自己的唇舌贴近哥哥的下身，一只手顺势游移滑入拉链内部，揉捏起饱满的两颗球。  
“看起来没射过呢。”Loki又恢复成往日的平静神色，语气像在点评面包房新出的甜点般自然。他张嘴轻松含住粉色的前端吸吮，惹得Thor不住抖腿，他没跟别人再做过了，而Loki带来的花样仿佛比上次更加刺激。  
Thor不解，这个住在同一屋檐下的弟弟，没能看着他出生但好歹跟他一起长大的弟弟，到底有多少他不知道的事。而此刻他顾不上思考自己作为哥哥称职与否，毕竟命根子都含在弟弟温热的唇舌间，一低头就能看见Loki眯着眼睛舔得认真，血色饱满的唇瓣擦过他的柱身，上面的筋脉都因此凸显。  
“可能有点脏……额我是说我的……”Thor终于结结巴巴开口，说出一句逊爆了的话。  
Loki闻言抬眼，绿色的眼珠子里盛满无辜，故意吐出柱身在铃口亲起来，发出啧啧的水声，继而又捏出藏在裤裆里的两颗球含进嘴里，用实际行动告诉哥哥一点儿也不脏。  
Thor被这纯情又色情的一幕羞得满脸通红，他甚至能感觉自己的耳朵都烧起来了，下身也在Loki的不断蹂躏下又硬了两度。Loki开始有规律地进出，手也适时揉捏着两颗球，被剃干净毛的下身完全没了煞风景的阻碍，Thor爽得低吟出声。  
他不由自主地将五指插进Loki的黑发间，拖住他的后脑勺将他的头更深地摁向自己的下身。Loki没有排斥，努力吞吐Thor发育良好的尺寸，忍耐着想要干呕的冲动，脖子和脸都憋得通红。终于Thor的呼吸声越来越重，伴随这一声低吼射了出来。  
他又没来得及完全退出Loki的嘴，Loki的下巴上挂着些属于他的浊液，和他来不及吞咽的津液混在一起。  
Thor见状将他从地上拉起，安抚性地吻向他的唇，下身摩擦着弟弟的。Loki完全没有享受到，下身老实地躲藏着，这让Thor有些愧疚。他从茶几上抽了几张纸，慌乱地擦拭着弟弟的脸，Loki显得十分乖巧，甚至让Thor产生一种一切都是他造成的错觉。  
他又吻了吻Loki的唇，将弟弟的脑袋搁在自己宽厚的肩膀上。即便再不合时宜也决定说出口：“我没有跟任何女孩上过床，男孩也只有你。”  
Loki深吸一口气，鼻腔里瞬间充满了哥哥的味道。

 

四  
今天是Thor的毕业典礼，父母和Loki一起去他的学校。  
Thor穿了一身三件套，显得难得正式，要知道他平时都是一副随时随地能上运动场的装束，还特地打了发胶，一头金发整齐地后梳。  
Loki也穿了一身修身的正装，黑西装白衬衫，他最近在养长发，几丝过长的额前发偶尔滑落。当然他的裤子里还藏了点小秘密。  
傻哥哥今天还真有点好看。有一秒钟他的心里飘过这样的想法。  
他们全家在校门口合影，Thor把相机给了位路过的同学，就站到了父母中间，顺手把Loki拉近了一些。Thor一手捧着束花，Loki突然玩心大发，悄悄把他空余那只手往自己裤腿上贴。  
……奇妙的触感，Thor花了五秒钟反应过来那是什么。  
Holy shit.

Thor跟着Loki飞快地遛进了他的房间，一把关上门并顺便锁上。  
那束花被他随手搁在桌子上。Thor单臂把跟前的弟弟拽过来面朝自己，他失去了章法，一路上都想着Loki的裤子里穿着什么，这个穿着整齐正装的弟弟，白衬衫被熨的一丝不苟，谁能想到他笔挺的西装裤下藏着吊带袜？  
他疯狂地吻着Loki，带着啃咬，先是嘴唇，最后游移到脸颊，眼睛，下巴，在回到嘴唇。Loki感觉自己在被一条发情的金毛舔脸。  
“亲我的脖子，哥哥。”Loki吐着气音在哥哥耳边说道，酥麻的空气夹杂着Loki迷人的声线钻入Thor的大脑，对他来说简直是一场mindfucking，他的目标立马下移，变成了轻柔的舔吻，Loki满意地伸长了脖子，露出好看的线条享受这一切。  
Thor已经挺枪前进了，通过他们紧贴的下半身Loki能感觉到。  
“爸妈就在外面，Thor.”Loki提醒道。他对这一切紧张又兴奋，从他买来吊带袜第一次研究该怎么穿时，他就在期待这一切了。  
“我不会发出很大声音的，我保证。”Thor的唇舌已经向Loki的锁骨和肩头游移了，一边手忙脚乱地剥下Loki的西装外套，扯掉他一丝不苟的领带，该死的衬衫为什么有这么多扣子。  
他显然色令智昏了，Loki轻轻按住他的手，让他伸向自己的裤头。他便迅速和自己腰间的皮带做起了斗争，唰得一下把裤头褪至脚边，Loki也顺利把自己的西装裤解开，露出里面的内裤边。  
该死的带着黑色蕾丝的内裤边。  
Thor踢开自己的裤子，一把抱住Loki向床上砸去。他跨坐在Loki腰间，200多磅的重量压得Loki几乎喘不过气来。Loki能分明看到Thor红着眼睛，像是饿狼扑向猎物般饥渴难耐，完全没有一丝温柔。  
还是有的，起码刚刚拖着他的后脑勺。Loki笑，下身也硬了起来，顺势便抬抬腰顶向Thor胯间。  
Thor的马甲已经扯下，衬衫扣子也松了几颗，他倒向床正打算对Loki进行下一步攻城略池，Loki却眼疾手快往下一撤，脑袋埋进了Thor散开扣子的胸口里。他想做这个很久了，真想舔一下哥哥饱满的胸肌啊。  
此时的Thor胸口像蹭进一只调皮的小猫，惹得他胸前一片湿湿凉凉。他慌忙把Loki拉起来和自己保持一定距离，伸手飞快解开他的衬衫纽扣，并一把剥下碍事的西装裤。Loki也蹭掉了哥哥的衬衫，露出Thor形状完美的肩背。没了最后这层布料的阻挡，Loki一口咬上Thor的乳头，随即用舌尖飞快地舔弄，再松开，又重新含上，发出淫靡的水声。  
“哥哥的乳头敏感么？”Loki抬起绿眼睛，幽幽地看向Thor。  
这声“哥哥”惹得Thor把他重新扑进席梦思床板里，他最受不了Loki在床上叫他哥哥，刺激感即刻随着血管向下腹涌去。他卷起被子草草盖在自己身上，整个人覆盖住了Loki。  
“你舔就敏感。”Thor回答，手已经顺利捏住Loki的屁股隔着透视面料把玩起来。  
天啊这是Thor第一次摸到蕾丝材质的内裤，他的下身翘得更高了，直挺挺地抵在Loki小腹上，他感觉自己好像从来都没这么硬过，像是能发出无穷的力量。他用脑袋蹭乱Loki整齐的头发，舌头钻进他小巧的耳廓里，一下下顶弄他的内部，模仿性爱的动作，带着意乱情迷的喘息。Loki被他的舔弄带动，不由自主地分开双腿攀上Thor健壮的腰肢一夹，让自己的阴茎贴紧哥哥的，他们一样火热。  
Loki修长的大腿包裹着丝袜，蹭向Thor的脊背，他柔韧性良好，双腿可以毫不费力打开到最大，在Thor身下可以随意游走。Thor终于从他的耳朵脖子处抬起身，该死的他对着构造复杂的吊带袜竟然有些无从下手。  
Loki的阴囊被内裤饱满地兜住，鬼头从缝隙中探出，被修剪过的体毛乖乖缩在半透明的布料后，Thor隔着布料埋头便含住。考虑到动静太大的后果，Loki只能咬住下唇不让呻吟声溜出来，他做梦都没想过Thor会隔着内裤就含他，布料瞬间变湿洇着他的下体，粗糙地感知着Thor炽热的唇舌，太舒服了，他的手不由自主地抓着Thor有力的肩背肌理，留出几道浅浅的抓痕。  
Loki主动解开连接扣，好让Thor有进一步动作，他可不想第一次穿着吊带袜“上战场”就被哥哥撕个稀烂，要知道他完全做得出来。Thor的手从Loki的内裤边缘探进，在他的大腿根处游移，摸上他的耻骨，Thor的掌心火热，亲密的肌肤相触惹得Loki不由打颤，细小的呻吟被他及时控在嘴边。他还想要更多。  
Loki穿着丝袜的脚掌蹭上Thor的小腿，力道时重时轻带着明显的暗示。Thor捏了捏Loki的屁股，再次含住他的阴茎，手指也顺势捅进了他的后穴里扩张。“前后夹击”的快感从下体传至头皮，Loki不住地夹紧腿，前后挺动腰肢让Thor能含得更深。  
Thor的口活和他本人一样热烈，带着强烈的侵犯意味，总是重复着整根吞入的动作。Loki不得不承认这和他能想到的不一样，但依然很舒服，现在他快预射了，前段冒出的些许液体随着Thor的进出被悉数吞下，发出“啧啧”的水声。  
Loki伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出KY胶和安全套放在自己胸口，Thor挤了两泵涂到自己身下和手指上。他第一次用这玩意儿，Loki坐在自己身上时他甚至什么也没用，难怪看起来疼极了，没有伤到他真是万幸。  
充分的扩张和KY胶的作用下，进入变得顺利许多。即便如此Loki还是软下去了一些，握着自己的小兄弟吃着力，Thor也非常小心翼翼。全部进入时他捧着Loki的脸送上一个深吻，勾着他的舌头滑过彼此的齿间，他们之间的亲吻并不多，在这样无比亲密的结合时刻有着独特的腻味感。Thor的呼吸变得急促，吞吐在他们中间简直有天然的催情效果。  
Thor牵起Loki空余的手到自己嘴边，留下一记温柔的亲吻，尽管他们之间有诸多谜题没有说破，彼此揣测占了太多部分，但起码这一刻他们是百分百投入的，可以暂时忘记兄弟的身份，仅是尽情享受性爱。他开始试着缓缓动起来，动作虽慢但进入很深，让Loki有足够时间逐渐适应。  
Loki抱过脑袋下的枕头，他的双手紧紧攒着，脖子和脸都憋得通红。Thor满意一笑，他喜欢Loki的肌肤因为性爱而泛起红晕的样子，简直太迷人了。看起来他能承受，他便逐渐加快了频率。  
粘腻的水渍声和下身撞击的声音越来越快，Thor拉过被子蒙上他俩的头，自己则枕在Loki脑袋边，随着下身进出而呼出的气都钻进Loki的耳朵里。被窝里的黑暗放大了其他触感，Loki扒着Thor的肩膀，简直爽得浑身沸腾。  
“想射吗？”Thor在Loki耳边轻声问。  
“有点。”Loki轻笑。  
“想被我操射吗？”  
“……”  
妈的这个榆木脑袋什么时候学会说这种话的。Loki当然幻想过，他梦见过这样的场景，Thor抱着他做爱，他阴茎翘得老高，最后爽得射，醒来内裤里湿得一塌糊涂。梦境回忆使他又羞又恼，这一切都太超过了，夹杂着他数年来辗转反侧的煎熬与折磨。他鼻子一酸，张嘴便不由得带上哭腔，“别他妈废话……”  
Thor见他瘪着嘴眉毛往下一撇，慌忙抚上Loki的阴茎帮他快节奏地撸动起来，下身的撞击也加大了力道。另一只手缓缓抚摸过Loki的胸膛和脊背，再爱抚他的脸颊，像是在给动物顺毛般安慰他到达顶点的情绪。Thor只想让他们都能享受现在这一切，无论以后会发生什么。  
伴随着Thor的抚摸Loki射了，喷到了他自己的身上，他咬着下唇让自己不叫出声，Thor也随即退了出来，扒下安全套撇到地上。Loki准备的尺寸不大合适，勃起后有些勒，褪下时疼得Thor龇了龇牙。他掀开被子跨坐到Loki肚子上，撸了两下也射到Loki身上。  
两人的精液在Loki胸口和腹部混合，黏糊糊的湿了一路。Loki的头发全散了，随着射精喘着粗气，看起来性感极了。Thor帮Loki褪下他身上仅有的那双丝袜，又亲吻他的脸颊。  
他大概是着了魔，性爱结束了却依然不想从中抽离，即使他累极了。  
“你是我哥哥。”Loki说道。  
“领养的。”

fin.


End file.
